Broken Hearts and Shattered Souls
by TEENagePARADISE-88
Summary: After Cindy's boyfriend breaks up with her for no explainable reason, another boy enters her life. No one really understands him and he's very mysterious, but his shocking past will soon be revealed. Will Cindy still be able to think about him the same wa
1. Default Chapter

~ * ~ THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FANTASY AND REALITY~ * ~  
  
No One Understands  
  
  
  
"Hey, Cindy, look at this!"  
  
"Hmm?" Cindy looked up and saw her best friends, Kara, Leah, and Maggie looking down at her with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Cindy, are you even paying attention?" Kara raised a brow at her.  
  
"Oh, not really, guys," Cindy admitted with a deep sigh.  
  
"Are you thinking about HIM again?" Maggie inquired and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not funny, guys, you don't know how upset I feel right now!"  
  
"No, we understand, Cindy," Leah said quickly, "This is a very tough time for you."  
  
"Thanks, Leah." Cindy gave her a grateful smile. "I mean, everything was working out perfectly until-until-"  
  
"Guys, are we going to talk about this again or can we just get back to ponder these gorgeous fashions?" Kara gestured to the magazine the girls were looking at.  
  
"I just think we should just go to bed," Cindy stated with a phony yawn, "It's getting pretty late."  
  
"Late!" Kara repeated, "It's nine, and we usually don't go to bed till another hour!"  
  
But, Leah seemed to understand. "Yeah, but maybe we should just go to bed a little earlier. We should be as alert as possible tomorrow, especially since it will be the last day till the Christmas holidays!"  
  
Kara and Maggie's eyes brightened.  
  
"Well, I guess you guys have a point, but-er-you guys could go to bed. Maggie and I are gonna look for Padma and Lisa."  
  
"Alright," Cindy replied.  
  
"Fine by me," Leah added with a yawn, although it was a real one.  
  
As they exited the room, Leah turned to Cindy.  
  
"Sorry, Cindy, but they kinda have a hard time understanding what you're going through."  
  
"Yeah, but you understand, Leah, thanks. You know you're my best friend." Cindy smiled.  
  
Now it was Leah's turn to smile. "Thanks, Cindy! You know you are, too."  
  
They hugged each other for a few moments with giggles.  
  
When they broke apart, Cindy lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
"I still don't know what happened, though."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I thought you and Chris had a great relationship, but he just broke up with you one day for no reason at all, right?"  
  
Cindy nodded grimly and looked up at her best friend. "Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
"No, hun, of course not." Leah put a friendly arm around her. "You know how boys are. Sometimes you just don't understand them-well-actually, almost always."  
  
Cindy laughed lightly. "You can say that again."  
  
"Y'know, we should just go to bed, so we could forget about all of these problems. And then Christmas vacation will begin, and we'll be worry- free for about three weeks!"  
  
"You're right, Leah." She yawned. "Don't you just love Christmas?"  
  
Leah agreed. "And you better have brought me something nice," she joked.  
  
"As long as you did."  
  
They laughed for a few moments before yawning again. Both of them were already in their gowns, so they just plopped onto their beds and laid their heads on the soft, fluffy pillows.  
  
"Good night," Leah said in a muffled whisper.  
  
"G'night," Cindy replied and before long, both of them fell asleep, Cindy a little later. 


	2. THE MYSTERIOUS SLYTHERIN BOY

~ * ~ BROKEN HEARTS AND SHATTERED SOULS ~ * ~ THE UNKNOWN SLYTHERIN  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (I forgot to add one, so here it is) No, I'm not trying to do any plagiarism here or anything, the characters in the story belong to the very talented author (A.K.A. writer of the Harry Potter series), J.K. Rowling. Well, the characters that were created by mwa (lol) are Cindy, Leah, Maggie, Kara, Thomas (Tony), and a few other characters. Anyways, enjoy & PLEASE remember to R&R &maybe send me an email. I'm bored^^  
  
  
  
"C'mon! Cindy, wake up! Me, Kara, and Maggie are going down for breakfast early!"  
  
"W-what?" Cindy murmured drowsily as she slowly opened her eyelids. After blinking sleepily, she saw Leah leaning over her with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Why the smile, Leah?" She stretched and sat up.  
  
"Duh, silly! Christmas vacation? Ring a bell?"  
  
"We still have one more day of classes," Cindy reminded her.  
  
"So? Christmas is still only a few days away. C'mon!" At that, Leah grabbed Cindy firmly by the arm and tried to force her out of bed.  
  
"Leah!" Cindy tried to get her arm out of her friend's grasp. "If you keep this up, you're gonna pull my arm right out of its socket!"  
  
"Sorry." Leah blushed slightly as she let go of the other girl's arm.  
  
"T-that's okay," Cindy replied as she moved her arm around to allow the blood flow to return normally.  
  
"So, what were you saying again?" Cindy looked up and gave her usual cheery smile (ignoring the fact that she wasn't in the mood for smiling at the moment).  
  
"About us meeting Maggie and Kara downstairs?"  
  
Cindy nodded.  
  
"Oh.yes. C'mon!" she repeated, getting all ecstatic again, "I'm starvin'!"  
  
"Me, too, but why are we going down early?"  
  
Leah shrugged. "I dunno-I guess they want us to all chat without the crowd for once. Us, Ravenclaws, rarely get that peace and quiet, anyway."  
  
Cindy giggled. "What are you talking about? All we really ever do is read, work, and study!"  
  
"Not ALL Ravenclaws are the hard-working type, ya know," Leah opinionated, "I'm usually right dab in the middle of the gossiping and hysterical laughter. So, must of us are not really that shy."  
  
Cindy sighed inwardly and gave a small smile. "Alright, point well-taken. Let's just go meet the others downstairs and eat. I'm starvin'!"  
  
"Hey, that's what I've been telling you!"  
  
So, Leah helped Cindy get dressed (Leah was already in her uniform).  
  
"Here! Wear these gold hoop earrings, they go beautifully with that pretty little face of yours."  
  
Cindy smiled coyly and took the earrings from her friend, putting her face close to them as if doing some sort of really close observation in Potions class.  
  
"I don't usually wear these."  
  
"Why not?" Leah gasped, "They're so pretty!"  
  
The other shrugged. "Oh, well, since they're already out." She attached the earrings to the pierced part of each ear and afterward, looked into her mirror. She gave a satisfied smile at her reflection.  
  
"Told'ya," said Leah as she grabbed a few strands of Cindy's almost black hair, "Here, want me to French-braid your hair?"  
  
She nodded. As Leah worked with nimble finger on her hair, Cindy put a light shade of shiny gloss on her lips. Everyone always said she had natural beauty, so she didn't need much make-up. But, she always seemed to get bashful when anyone ever mentioned it to her, and she hated it.  
  
"Ah, there we are." Leah tied off the end of the braid and smiled triumphantly. "Oh, Cindy, I'm a genius!"  
  
"Ooo, I wanna see!" Cindy trilled eagerly.  
  
Without anything but a smile, Leah gave Cindy the braid she had created, and looked highly amused at the astonished look on the girl's face.  
  
"Oh, Leah, it's lovely!" Cindy breathed, "And you even tied it in blue ribbons; you're the best!" She wrapped her arms around Leah, and they both laughed.  
  
"Alas, Mademoiselle, I am zat of a naturally born artist, after all," said Leah, putting on a strong accent.  
  
"I must agree with you on zat, fair queen of arts of the hair," Cindy responded with the same accent and gave a slight bow.  
  
After a few moments of the girls' usual laughter, a girl with very light brown hair and dark hazel eyes poked her head into the room with an impatient face. "Guys! What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
"What?" Cindy and Leah whirled around. "Kara! We forgot-sorry-"  
  
"Never mind that," Kara snapped. Sometimes she could be very snooty without even realizing it, but Cindy and Leah had learned to ignore it. "You're gonna wake the rest of our dorm-mates!" She gave a sharp glance at the still-sleeping girls, lying peacefully on their beds.  
  
Cindy and Leah did the same.  
  
Hmm, must've over-studied, Cindy thought with a tiny grin.  
  
The three already-awake Ravenclaw girls rushed out of their dorm, and headed down the hall. At the end of the hall waited Maggie. Her reddish brown hair gave a shine as the sunlight from the window hit her.  
  
"Finally! I thought you'd never come!"  
  
All four of them made it into a deserted Great Hall. They were just thankful they didn't run into Filch.  
  
"So, where d'you want to sit?" Leah asked.  
  
"Anywhere that's not crowded," Kara snorted, and they all shared a moment of laughter before taking a seat at the left end of the Ravenclaw table. As if by magic (just my little sense of humor), pancakes, french toast, eggs, porridge, sausage, and two pitchers of orange juice appeared instantly in front of them.  
  
"Mmm, everything sure looks good," Cindy commented, feeling her mouth water.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" They looked like four wild wolverines devouring the meat of an animal they had just killed. If Cindy's mother had caught her daughter eating in this unladylike manner, she would have her head.  
  
"Oh, did you hear?" Kara finally spoke after swallowing a piece of sausage, "Roger might come to visit the Slytherin verses Ravenclaw Quidditch match!"  
  
"He is?!" Maggie spit out some of her orange juice, but she didn't seem to care, "Remember that crush I had on him for three straight years flat?"  
  
Kara laughed at the memory. "Yea, and I was like, 'Magpie, you betta get over that little thing for Roger. Besides, remember how that Terry Boot kid always used to have his eye on you?" She winked and the two of them giggled hard. Cindy and Leah rolled their eyes with a smile, but continued eating.  
  
"Ya know people have been calling me 'Magpie' since I was, like, three. I just wish everyone would stop!"  
  
Kara put her arm around her. "Sorry, Mags, we didn't know how you felt about it. With all due apologies."  
  
"Mags! That's even worse!"  
  
"Fine, Magpie it is, then."  
  
Kara smiled with satisfaction at the scowl on Maggie's face.  
  
They would've chatted on longer, but stopped suddenly when a boy entered the Great Hall. He had a rather handsome face with tidy jet-black hair and flaming half-gray, half-crimson eyes. By the green robes he wore, the boy was undoubtedly a Slytherin. For some reason, he sent shivers down Cindy's spine.  
  
"Who's he?" Maggie whispered, "I don't remember ever seeing him before."  
  
"I think Tank or Tommy or whatever." Kara shrugged and didn't seem that interested, "I heard he was kind of shy, but he's really smart."  
  
Cindy scoffed. "Ha! A shy and intelligent Slytherin? Who would've saw that coming?"  
  
"Possible." said Maggie thoughtfully.  
  
The mysterious Slytherin boy gave a side-glance at the four Ravenclaws, but continued on his way to his table until he sat down. He ignored the breakfast that was magically placed in front of him like with the Ravenclaws. "He's strange, that one." said Leah slowly.  
  
The rest nodded.  
  
They decided it would be best to ignore him and kept on eating- silently. Soon students rushed through the Hall like a herd of frightened buffalo. Oh well, deserved and appreciated silence didn't last forever-on the contrary-nothing ever did.  
  
"Hey, what do y'all have first period?" Kara shouted through the now very noisy Great Hall.  
  
"Er-Charms," Cindy replied carefully as she reread her current schedule.  
  
"Me, too," Leah chimed in.  
  
"Aw, I have Transfiguration, damn it." Maggie scowled at the schedule.  
  
"What's so bad about Transfiguration?"  
  
"Remember?" Maggie raised a brow. "We have to transfigure a freakin' chair into a pig."  
  
"Oh, yea," Kara looked up at the ceiling with twinkling eyes as she recalled the memory. "Totally sucks. I know I'm gonna fail when-shoot! I have it second period!"  
  
"And they say Ravenclaws are so smart." a deep, drawling voice loomed behind them. They didn't have to turn around to find out who it was. Marcus Flint. He had been bothering them ever since he found out Cindy would be playing the position of Seeker after their current Seeker had unexpectantly become ill. Everyone knew Cindy was an excellent flyer to begin with, but she was too nervous to try out. At least now she could prove herself.  
  
"Oh, no, not you again," Kara growled, her face contorted into anger immediately, "Just go back with your pack of slimy reptiles where they could eat you all up and quit tormenting us for even just today!"  
  
The large Slytherin chuckled softly, "Oh, dear Kara, you are just as sweet and innocent as a pretty girl like you could get." He laid his hand on her shoulder in which she slapped back furiously. Cindy gritted her teeth and stood up.  
  
"You know what, Flint? You are just a no-good ignorant bullying git who's going to get no where in life! So, why don't you do something useful for once and leave us alone!"  
  
With this, Flint just laughed even harder and walked up to Cindy with a smug smirk. Cindy glowered and shook her fist.  
  
"Oh, an opponent team member telling me off? I'm very impressed."  
  
"I am only the RESERVE Seeker if you've forgotten, stupid," Cindy hissed, her temper worsening.  
  
At her last remark, Flint's face reddened a bit, but it didn't stop him from pestering them even more.  
  
"Young Cindy, you know it doesn't matter, you're still my opponent Seeker." He grinned even wider and was about to put his arm around her shoulder when she grabbed him tightly by the arm.  
  
"Hey, let me go, girl!" He had finally lost his temper and with all his might jolted his arm to get her to let go. Of course, he was much stronger and didn't have to put up much of a fight.  
  
"If you ever-EVER do that to me again, I'll-" He leaned over her threateningly and before Cindy knew it, they were face-to-face. She knew that if he tried, he could hurt her badly with one punch. She heard her other friends gasp with horror, but they seemed to be too afraid to even move a muscle.  
  
"What in Merlin's Beard is going on here?" said a harsh voice and a pair of shoes rushed their way. It was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagal (argh, is that how you spell her name??lol).  
  
Cindy, who had been holding her breath in fright, gasped with relief. Even though her friends' faces were chalk white, they looked very much relieved, too.  
  
"It was him, Professor!" Leah screeched instantly, angrily pointing her finger at the Slytherin. His face turned slightly pale.  
  
McGonagal turned to both Cindy and Flint and glared.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He tried to hurt me, Professor!" Cindy cried.  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"Yeah, well you were the one who beat my arm!"  
  
"I didn't beat it!"  
  
"Silence!" McGonagal shouted, causing a few nearby students to stare at her. The two stopped bickering abruptly.  
  
"Well, as I saw when I first walked over to you, Mister Flint, you WERE looking as if you wanted to do something to Miss Hewitt over here." Flint gave his best attempt to look perplexed and shocked. Cindy thought he looked more like he had just swallowed a Bertie Botts booger-flavored bean.  
  
"Mister Flint, may I see your arm?"  
  
He grunted and glowered at the Professor, but gave her his arm anyway. The worse it had on it were a few slight red marks.  
  
"Not much damage done here." she said slowly and looked back up at the two with a stern expression as she let go of Flint's arm.  
  
"Five points from Ravenclaw and ten from Slytherin."  
  
"What?! That's so bloody damn unfair!" Flint raged.  
  
"FIFTEEN points for using that language in front of me!" she snapped.  
  
The four Ravenclaw girls smiled with satisfaction to themselves.  
  
"But-but-" Even though he was dumb, he knew that he couldn't say anything to McGonagal to change her mind, so he just growled and stormed away.  
  
The headmistress simply looked and walked away as if nothing had happened.  
  
After a few moments of silence, they burst out laughing.  
  
"C'mon, Cindy! We're gonna be late for class!" Leah groaned impatiently as they rushed to the Charms room, Cindy lagging slightly behind.  
  
"This bag is so damn heavy, Leah!" Cindy complained in exasperation as she struggled to run and hold on to her bag at the same time. Then her bag slipped out of her hands and almost every thing in it splattered to the ground.  
  
"Shoot!" Cindy raged and bent over to pick up everything. When she saw Leah rushing over to help her, she said, "Don't bother, Leah. Tell Flitwick I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Cindy nodded impatiently. As her friend's hurrying footsteps died away, she placed everything back in her bag and slowly picked it up and put her arm through the hoop of the straps. Just as she was about to sprint to her class, she bumped into someone and fell over, the contents inside her bag fell out once again.  
  
"Oh, damn it!" Cindy yelled angrily, and realizing someone else was there, blushed and looked up. It was the mysterious Slytherin boy that had walked into the Great Hall earlier.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he said quickly. His voice was strong and deep, but it had a nice tone. He helped Cindy pick up the fallen items and put them back in her bag. Afterward, he stood up, and seeing the Ravenclaw girl struggle to stand with the heavy bag, he helped her up, too.  
  
"Um-thanks," said Cindy awkwardly. As she began to notice him more, she found herself caught up in how unbelievably fiery his eyes were. Somehow, it seemed as if she had met him before.  
  
For some reason, the boy blushed. "Er-I should get going. I don't wanna be late, and I don't want to hold you up, either."  
  
"No, no, it's okay, but-" Cindy hesitated for a moment. "What's your name?" she said all in a hurry.  
  
"What? Oh, Thomas. But, I like Tony better."  
  
"My name's Cindy." She laughed nervously and had a very strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Well, we should get going-my friend, Leah, has already excused me, but I should hurry anyway-don't want you to be late, um, see you-I mean, good bye!"  
  
"Er-bye," Tom replied, and they both rushed to their assigned classes, Cindy suddenly forgetting the heavy weight of her bag. 


	3. Tonywho?

~ * ~ Broken Hearts and Shattered Souls ~ * ~  
  
TONY.WHO?  
  
  
  
Cindy sat through Potions class impatiently and very uncomfortably, although she tried as hard as she could to pay attention, but as much as she tried, she just couldn't focus. Thomas-Tony, or whatever, was still on her mind and had been ever since she had accidentally bumped into him. Why she couldn't get the Slytherin out of her thoughts, she didn't know.  
  
"Miss Hewitt!" a poisoning voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry, Professor," Cindy said quietly.  
  
"Five points from Ravenclaw!" Snape hissed and then continued on with his class. Oh, great. First the encounter with Marcus Flint, and then bumping to that Tony guy, and on top of that, she had lost ten points from Ravenclaw and the day was barely half-way over yet! How could it get any worse?  
  
Cindy was extremely relieved as she sat down for dinner. Just what she needed; a Christmas break! Even though the teachers had given them quite a number of assignments to do during the break, she still felt very grateful.  
  
She was very exhausted, for some reason, so she didn't say much as her friends chatted away. Leah, as being her most understanding and best friend, noticed.  
  
"Are you alright, Cindy? You don't look so good."  
  
"Nah, just tired. All I need is a good night's sleep."  
  
"Well, at least you and the rest of us don't have to worry about classes for awhile!" Maggie said cheerfully, "And we get to go to Hogsmeade on Monday, and all we have to do is shop, shop, shop!"  
  
At this, Kara squealed with delight. They all loved shopping, but Kara and Maggie were shopping FANATICS. If they had their eyes on these really gorgeous shoes on sale, a nearby fire wouldn't distract them.  
  
"Ooo, I wonder if that totally lovely necklace is on sale?"  
  
"What, you mean the eighteen-karat gold one?" Maggie recalled eagerly.  
  
Kara nodded with excitement. "I doubt it."  
  
"How do YOU know, Mags?"  
  
"Don't start that again, Kara."  
  
"Oh, sorry, MAGPIE."  
  
"Kara." said Maggie warningly. Kara giggled.  
  
Leah whispered something to Cindy and laughed quietly, and then she turned to Maggie.  
  
"Oh, I can't eat bread without butter! Could you kindly pass the butter over, Magpie?"  
  
Maggie then glowered at Leah, moreover there was a smile on her face. "See, Kara, now you got HER saying it!"  
  
"And don't forget about me," Cindy said innocently.  
  
"You didn't say it, Cindy."  
  
"Now I did, Magpie."  
  
All four of the girls laughed heartily.  
  
"How come every time I see you guys, you're always laughing?" Terry Boot walked over to them. Cindy noticed a faint blush in Maggie's cheeks.  
  
Kara shrugged and smiled up at Terry. "I dunno.girl thing?"  
  
"Y'know, sometimes I wonder if you guys are laughing about me?"  
  
"Oh, yea, like all we think about is you?"  
  
Terry just grinned.  
  
"Boot, do you think us, girls, are attracted to you or something?" Maggie joined in, her blush still showing.  
  
The Ravenclaw boy turned to her, his grin widening.  
  
"No, Maggie, but I have a feeling you're attracted to me."  
  
Cindy, Leah, and Kara laughed, especially since Maggie's face reddened more.  
  
"Wha-what? I am not! You're the one who's attracted to ME! Remember when you had your eyes on me back in-"  
  
"Childish crush!" Terry snapped, his temperament changing in an instant.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ter," Kara interrupted, "She's just kidding, right Mags?"  
  
"Er-oh, of course! Of course I am, Terry, sorry."  
  
"Argh, it's okay, Mags."  
  
"Hey, I never gave you permission to call me by that!" Maggie scolded, but then laughed. Terry and Kara did the same. Cindy and Leah rolled their eyes. Maggie and Kara were slightly more popular than they were, so they were used to being kind of ignored. But, Leah joined into the conversation anyway.  
  
"Yea, for some unknown reason, Maggie hates that name."  
  
"And I have a right to."  
  
"Why?" Terry wanted to know, "Mags. Mags. What's so bad about it?"  
  
Maggie simply shrugged.  
  
"So, Terry, how are your studies going?" Cindy decided she didn't want to be the only one not saying anything.  
  
"Not bad. A few hard subjects every now and then, but what could you expect?"  
  
"Don't I know."  
  
"Well, I should get goin'. See ya tomorrow maybe?"  
  
"Of course," the girls chorused.  
  
Terry smiled. "Wow, I guess I am pretty popular around you lovely young ladies." They gave their best attempts to put on a scowl. "'Night!"  
  
They stayed silent a moment before turning to Maggie. Maggie reddened once again.  
  
"C'mon, Maggie, spit it out," Kara whispered abruptly. "Spit what out?" Maggie repeated, her dark blue eyes widening innocently.  
  
"Do you like Terry?"  
  
"Pardon?" Maggie debated, "That was like, when I was a kid! I'm fifteen years old now, I could get better guys!"  
  
"Yea, you can." Leah agreed, "But, I think you DO like Terry."  
  
"Fine!" Maggie snapped, "If you guys wanna continue pestering me like this, then do so! But, as for me, I'm going to bed!" And she stormed off to her dorm.  
  
"Maggie!" Kara desperately called after her.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Leah whispered, looking down at her plate.  
  
"Nah, it's not your fault. She just can get so sensitive sometimes. Here, you two stay here. I'll go talk to her-" As Kara rushed out of the Hall, Cindy and Leah began to chat. They had to admit, they enjoyed the times they got to gossip along together, since they had so much in common. The same between Kara and Maggie.  
  
"So, girl, why have you been acting so in the clouds today?" Leah questioned her best friend.  
  
Cindy looked up at Leah, hesitating to answer. "Well-"  
  
"Well, what? If it's personal, I promise not to tell anyone, not even Kara or Maggie, if you want. So, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, okay. Remember that weird Slytherin boy we saw in the hall earlier this morning?"  
  
"Flint?"  
  
"No, stupid." Cindy smiled. "The one with the black hair and weird eyes."  
  
"Oh, yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, when I dropped my bags and told you to go off without me during first period, I kinda bumped into him."  
  
"You did?" Leah asked eagerly, "What was he like? Did you find out his name?"  
  
"Yea. His name's Thomas, but he likes to be called Tony. And his voice was kinda deep, but it was also kinda nice."  
  
"Ooo, someone has just been struck with cupid's arrow, I see," Leah teased.  
  
Cindy blushed, not meaning to. "Yeah, right! I was just trying to notice him more since I was curious about him! I mean, he is kind of, what you call, mysterious, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, yea, I have to agree with you there. But, why is he the reason that you've been in a daze throughout the day?"  
  
"'Cause, I don't know exactly.I mean, when I looked into his eyes, they looked oddly familiar, it was very weird, like I've seen him before."  
  
Leah shrugged, and then smiled. "Well, we don't have time to worry about him. Enjoy yourself, girlfriend! It's Christmas-well-almost."  
  
Cindy thought for a moment, then returned her smile. "Well, alright. I'll forget about that Tony kid. But, it's strange, though. He's a Slytherin, but he seems so nice and polite."  
  
Leah shrugged again. "You never know what you expect from their kind these days. But, I'm sure there was a reason why he was put there. Anyway, it doesn't matter, Cindy. Please enjoy yourself, damn it! For you're sake- and mine."  
  
"Okay, Leah. Right from now, I'll forget about that boy and my mind will be only on one thing-fun. Happy?"  
  
"Yes," Leah smiled, and the two walked up to their dorms together, the Slytherin boy erased completely from Cindy's mind-at least for right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Horrah, my third chapter!! JUST PLEASE R/R!! And gave me an email while you're at it. *** 


	4. Real Love?

~ * ~ Broken Hearts and Shattered Souls ~ * ~ Real Love?  
  
  
  
"Cindy, wake up. Cindy-Cindy-"  
  
Cindy drowsily heard a voice as she slowly began to rouse. She knew it was neither of her friends, it was masculine. But, she remembered hearing it before. As her vision cleared, her eyes widened in shock at a boy with blond hair and light brown eyes. She instantly knew it was and screamed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Look, Cindy, please, give me another chance!" The vision of her boyfriend (ex) looked desperate and he sounded it, too. But, Cindy didn't believe him. She didn't even recover from her shock yet.  
  
"You're not even allowed in here, Chris! Get out!"  
  
"Cindy," a small voice came from the corner. Leah.  
  
"Leah-what? How?" Cindy was both shocked and angry that her best friend believed that this boy (that's what she called him now) wanted to get back together with her.  
  
"Please let him explain, Cin. He's really sorry, trust me."  
  
Cindy still was skeptical and glared at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Please?" She sounded just as anxious as Chris.  
  
"Oh-" She wanted to say no, she really did. After all, she still never forgot how hurt she had felt after he told her he wanted to end the relationship without an explanation. But, somehow, all she said was, "Okay."  
  
Leah gave a small smile; Chris's was two times wider.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave the room. But, hurry back, Cin, we don't want you to miss out on breakfast during the first day of Christmas break." As she left, Chris looked at the one who used to be his girlfriend in silence, as though trying to think up the right words to say. Cindy thought that he would blurt out everything at that moment, since he always got right to the point.  
  
"Well?" Cindy queried impatiently.  
  
"Okay, Cindy, hold on a minute, let me try to figure out how to put this." Cindy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Alright." Chris took a deep breath and started, "Cynthia-"  
  
"Cindy," she corrected him with a glare. She always hated that name.  
  
"Cindy," he repeated and gave a nervous smile. She forgot how nice his smiles were. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I want to get back together with you. I want to love you again, and I want you to love me."  
  
Cindy just looked up at him, mouth agape. What was he playing at?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I want to get back together with you," he said again.  
  
"I can't believe this." Cindy crawled over to him. "You want me to be your girlfriend again, just like that?" He nodded slowly.  
  
"How can I trust you, Chris? Heck, I still don't even know the reason you broke up with me in the first place!"  
  
"I know," Chris mumbled sadly, and then made his voice normal again, "I'm sorry, Cindy. I dunno.I just felt like-like-I dunno what I felt like, but I was a horrible bastard to you, and I knew that you were hurt. Give me a second chance, please Cindy?" His last words were a plea.  
  
Cindy looked up into his eyes. They were overbright, as though filled with tears. Somehow, she felt partially guilty, even though she knew it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Oh-Chris, I still don't think of you as a bad guy, but-I, well, I thought you would have another girl by now."  
  
Chris quickly shook his head. "No, I don't Cindy. You were the only girl on my mind-and the only one right for me." He smiled again. Cindy couldn't help but return it.  
  
"So, what do you think? Want to give it another go?"  
  
Cindy simply beamed.  
  
"I know what that means." He said that the exact way he would've said it when they were still together. Without hesitation, Cindy got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, laughing.  
  
"Thank you," Chris whispered in her ear as he began to shuffle her hair.  
  
"You're welcome, Chris, you're welcome."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Oh, Cin, you don't know how happy I am for you!"  
  
Cindy was sitting down with her friends in the Great Hall for breakfast and had just told them that her and Chris were back together.  
  
"I'm happy, too, Leah, I think my life is finally back in order again!"  
  
"That's great, Cindy," said Maggie with a smile and her and Kara joined in happily hugging Cindy.  
  
"So, has he invited you to the Astronomy Tower yet?" Kara asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, right," Cindy laughed.  
  
"Oh, I bet he will."  
  
They took their seats and continued to eat, Cindy, for once, the happiest.  
  
"So, what do y'all want to do today?" Kara inquired after they all finished eating.  
  
"I dunno," Leah shrugged, and then smiled, "But, I think I know what Cindy could do."  
  
"Leah, shut up," said Cindy.  
  
"No, wait, that is an option for you, Cindy," Maggie suggested, "After all, you two just got back together. The least you could do is see him."  
  
"Yea, you're probably right, but what about you guys?"  
  
"We could see Terry!" Kara exclaimed instantaneously, "Since, we told him we'd see him today anyway."  
  
"Speaking of Terry," Maggie began hesitantly, "I'm sorry about-er- last night. I guess I kinda lost my head." "Aw, don't worry about it, Mags," Kara reassured her, waiting for her reaction. But, for the first time, she just smiled. "Every time the subject is boys, sometimes we all get kind of confused."  
  
"I totally know what you mean," Maggie, Cindy, and Leah chorused, and they all laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you all," Cindy called over her shoulder as she rushed over to meet Chris. She missed the blissfulness she felt every time she would go over to see him over the weekends and before bed. She finally caught sight of him talking to two other boys.  
  
"Chris! Chris, over here!" Cindy shouted, waving her hand to get his attention. When he looked up, he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Cindy! Did you come all this way just to see me?"  
  
Cindy grinned. "Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Oh, so this must be your girl, Cindy," one of the boys spoke, "Pretty little doll, I have to admit." Cindy tried hard not to blush.  
  
"Ain't she, though?" Chris walked up and put his arm around the only girl present. Cindy shivered. She probably had to get used to how that felt again. "Now, guys, would you mind? Cindy and I want some time alone."  
  
"Oh." the boys said in unison and grinned, "Of course, buddy, anytime." They each gave their friend a slap on the back and exited the room, whispering and chuckling.  
  
"So." Chris began, "Long time, no see?"  
  
"Um-you could say that." Cindy didn't like the awkwardness of the conversation. She missed how they used to chat and laugh as if they were brother and sister, though much more.  
  
"Do you just want to-um-walk?" she offered.  
  
"Sure, of course." Cindy felt his fingers lace around hers, and both of them walked through the Halls silently, hand-in-hand.  
  
"How's everything?" Chris queried after a minute.  
  
"Oh, nothing special. Assignments are getting more complicated, and we have a lot more to memorize, but that's life, right?"  
  
He gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm going through those same problems. But, we'll manage it."  
  
She nodded. "So, I see you've made a few new friends?"  
  
"Oh, you mean those guys?" He nodded, too. "You know me, I like meeting new people. So, how are Leah, Kara, and Maggie? Still friends with them?"  
  
"Hmm, hmm. They're still the same. But, Maggie-" She caught herself just in time and put her foot in her mouth.  
  
"Maggie what?" he repeated curiously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Oh, come on, Cindy. We used to tell each other everything. I promise I won't tell."  
  
"Well-okay. But, PROMISE." He nodded. "You see, I'm not sure or not, but I THINK it's true." She lowered her voice. "We think Maggie has a crush on Terry."  
  
"Whoa-Terry Boot?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sssshhhh!" she hushed him quickly and nervously looked around the hall. Thank God it was deserted. "Whisper, don't shout."  
  
"Sorry. It's just kinda surprising. I mean, Terry's not a bad-looking guy, but, well, I always though Maggie had a DIFFERENT taste, if you know what I mean."  
  
"What?" Cindy narrowed her eyes in perplexion, then understood. "No, Chris! She's not that kind of girl! She can actually get shy around guys, believe it or not."  
  
"No!" Chris put on a mocking expression of shock.  
  
Cindy smiled. "That's right. And anyway, are you saying you're hotter than Terry?"  
  
"Mmm, you can say that."  
  
"I doubt it." She elbowed him playfully and they laughed. Cindy finally had her boyfriend back. They suddenly spotted a passing by figure, but it was pretty dark, so it only came out as a shadow. They decided to ignore it.  
  
"Cindy! Cindy! There you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!" a boy panted as rushing feet headed their way.  
  
Cindy and Chris whirled around. A medium-sized, thin boy with semi- pale blond hair was running up to them, sweating. It was one of the Beaters from the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, Erik Fickner. Right on his heels was a slightly short girl with dark brown hair and blond streaks, Jennifer Balella, his girlfriend.  
  
"God, Cindy, what does it take to track you down?"  
  
"Well, Erik, why didn't you come up to me during breakfast?"  
  
"'Cause we just found out right now," Jennifer replied for him. Erik smiled down at her, and then looked at Cindy.  
  
"Found out what?" Cindy urged.  
  
Erik sighed. "We found out that we have to do another practice for the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match right now. You're also new at this, so it's strongly required."  
  
"What? I'm not new at this! I've played before-just not in a real match. And I really don't think there's a need for another practice at this present time."  
  
"Captain's orders," Erik retorted firmly, "You wanted to be the Reserve Seeker, so you have to do everything that's essential for the team and that means going to all of our Quidditch practices."  
  
"Oh, alright," Cindy groaned, and then smiled and turned to Chris, "Hey, want to check out a game of Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" he said enthusiastically, and they all ran down the hall to the Quidditch field. 


End file.
